


When The World Comes Crumbling Down

by sacchan1511



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacchan1511/pseuds/sacchan1511
Summary: Kuroko saw his pillar crumbles down.
Relationships: Izuki Shun/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	When The World Comes Crumbling Down

Kuroko did not believe what he saw at first. 

_This is not happening…_

He denied reality again and again before slowly approaching the body that’s in front of him.

Even stained with blood, he recognized that fair face. It always had a smile to him and had always been a pillar of support for his team in basketball games. He recognized those eyes, even if they’re empty now and are staring into the oblivion as far as he knew it. Those eyes which used to detect him despite of his weak presence even more than anyone else. He recognized those hands. A basketball always looked so fitting in the hands, guided into moving wherever the point guard wanted it to. Those hands which would always hold his in hard times.

But still, he denied.

Clutching his chest, he winced as he practically scratched it through his shirt, as though he wanted to squeeze his heart out. 

_It hurts._

His feet were trembling, yet he felt the need to take one step closer.

_No, go back._

Close enough. Staring down at the body in front of him, he knew he couldn’t deny it anymore. The whole universe was plotting against him - even taking one of his biggest support away. As though proving this, his knees gave away and he fell into that enormous pool of blood, splashing against himself and the already soaked person in front of him.

_Get up. Get away._

No, he needed to do this. He needed to make one last step to confirm that he still had the peace of denial (or not). His pale hand reached out to the face of the dead body. Yes, _dead_.

_Stop._

He turned the other’s face to look at him properly and heard his own heart broke into tiny million pieces. Tears fall. They’re unstoppable now. Kuroko did feel his heart stopped too, or was that just his imagination? What about his breath which had been held since he laid his eyes on this person he’s holding? Did he..die too?

_Why did this happen…_

He brought the corpse a, bloody and injured form -from apparently countless stabbings- because his shirt was a torn mess and fully soaked with blood- close to him into an embrace. He couldn’t care less of the blood. His own eyes are empty now. He needed to call someone, anyone but there was nothing they could do to bring this person back so what’s the hurry? He wanted to hold the other in his arms now, and perhaps warm him up again. Though the body had felt so cold against his skin..

Kuroko could hear his voice cracking before he even spoke himself.

**“If this is a joke or a pun….it’s not funny..at all..”**

**“You said… you wouldn’t..leave me…”**

**“Izuki..senpai….”**


End file.
